Fallen Angels
by JagaGirl
Summary: Kino no Tabi Kino's Journey Kino Kino, Hermes, Riku and Shizu come to a country where people are going missing. What could be the mystery behind the disapearences? Will one of them disapear as well?
1. Fallen Angels part 1

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories – Short-Fiction 3**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!**

As the wind rattled through the trees, four companions traveled down a path toward their destination up ahead. The sun was bright and shining up in the sky around the time of noon, as it had been since morning the group had last stopped to eat and so they decided they would continue till they reached the country to do so.

"I'm going up ahead!" yelled Kino to Shizu. She was very excited about the next country, mainly because she had heard so many rumors about it. People had been disappearing as of late in the country, citizens, travelers, anyone was a victim. Kino was curious why so many people had disappeared. She quickly changed Hermes' gears to speed up and got very far ahead before Shizu could reply. "Wait Kino..." He tried to yell back to her, cause he didn't want her to go so far ahead without him. He had been worried since he had heard the stories about the country and was afraid she would get caught up in it all.

He really didn't want to go to this new country at all in fear of anything happening to her. But no, Kino just had to go and she threatened to go without him. Shizu turned to his faithful friend Riku. "She really is stubborn, isn't she old friend?" he asked smiling as Riku. "Well she is Kino, isn't she. You should know this is how she was raised by that Shishou woman we met a while back. Like Shishou, there isn't much Kino is afraid of went it comes to danger, especially if it involves a new country." He told his master. Shizu looked back ahead and smiled to him. "I guess you're right about that. And, I guess that's what I really like about her. She's not like other girls."

Far ahead, Kino and Hermes were speeding down the road. "Kino! Not so fast! You might break me!" Hermes wined as he jumped up and down on the rocky, uneven path. "But aren't you excited!" Kino yelled back happily. The wind was making her hat flap and her hair fly. She loved went she drove Hermes fast like this. The way the air hit her face and body, it felt like she was flying in the sky. She then noticed up ahead, tall castles buildings surrounded by large mountains that looked like they would reach the sky and she stopped Hermes to get a better view.

"Look Hermes!" she pointed. "That's the country up ahead! It's just as magnificent as we were told." Both Kino and Hermes continued to take in the wonderful scene as Shizu and Riku finally caught up in the dune buggy. Kino heard them pull up and swung around pointing to the country. "Look, look Shizu! It's the country we were told about! Doesn't it look so wonderful?" she asked him happily. Shizu smiled thinking about how cute she looked went she got all excited. He admired her that way.

As they got to the countries borders they filled out some papers so they could enter the country. The man at the gate gave them a county map and an address for a cheap inn for them to stay the next two nights. His sister ran the inn, and he said she had a very nice little inn and they would really like it there. As they entered the country, they noticed that there were not many people on the streets. Kino also noticed many people missing signs up. She took the time to look at as many as she could as she passed by them, so if she saw any of them she could let someone know. Shizu and Riku just followed behind quietly and keep an eye out for anything funny.

Shizu had been very uncomfortable since they had entered the country, but he knew there was no turning back in Kino's mind. He decided that it would be best if he tagged along with her in case she got into trouble. They got to the inn and checked in to there room to unpack some stuff. "I'm going to take a shower." Kino announced as she left into the bathroom. Hermes stood there in the room with Shizu and Riku feeling a little annoyed being alone with them. He was getting along with them better, but he didn't like being alone with them still. He just decided to stay quiet till Kino came out.

A while later Kino came out and took Hermes. "I'm going to look around for a bit, ok." She announced. "I'll come with you!" Shizu replied quickly. Kino looked at him a little angrily. She knew he was over worrying for her once again. She felt it was nice to have someone who worries for her once in a while, but he was starting to annoy her because he was being too pushy about it. She had been to many bad countries before she meets him, so she knew she could take care of herself. "No!" she answered him. "I can take care of myself, and you need a shower too, cause your starting to smell" she added then giggled.

Shizu got mad at her. "I do not! And your not going anywhere alone here. It's too dangerous!" he tried to explain to her. "Look! I've been taking care of myself before I knew you. Don't treat me like a little girl! I'm going out, don't follow me!" She pouched Hermes out of the room angrily leaving a hurt Shizu behind. He knew he went a little too far, but he still felt worried about her. He knew she could take care of herself, but he felt if something happened to her, that he could never forgive himself. He decided to let her cool down for a bit and find her later. He also knew if he followed her now she'd probably get angrier and might say she doesn't want to travel with him anymore or something on that line.

As Kino got out of the inn and pouched Hermes down the alley, she started to mumble angrily to herself. "Kino? I never seem you get this mad at him. Are you all right?" he asked a little concerned for his best friend. "She looked down at him surprised since she rarely heard this side of him and she smiled. "It's fine, but we just need a little time apart right now. I know he was just worried, I just wish he wouldn't treat me like a weaker half. After all! I did beat him in his home country in the Colosseum!" she said proudly.

As they keep walking, they noticed a small girl sitting alone on a step looking quite sad. Kino pouched Hermes closer so she could try to talk to the girl. "Hello?" she asked. The little girl looked up quickly saying "Nee-san!?!" When she saw Kino, her face came back in disappointment as if she had just been shattered. Kino looked at her in confusing. "Uhm... are you all right?" she asked the girl. The young girl nodded that yes she was all right. "I'm waiting for Nee-san. She promised to return to me, but it's been three months now. I've waited every day here for her except went I have to eat, sleep or go to the bathroom. I want to see her as soon as she comes home. Whenever that will be." She explains. Kino looked at her in shock. She could imagine waiting in the same spot day after day for a person.

"Where did your sister go?" Hermes asked. The little girl continued to look ahead. "I'm not sure, but she promised she'd come home." Kino looked ahead of where the girl was looking went a sudden chill came into the air that made her stomach hurt with pain. She felt like there was something very wrong here, but she couldn't tell what it was. But, she knew that it wasn't good.

To be continued . . .

Yes, this will be a longer short story. Maybe 2 or 3 chapters, whatever length it comes out as loll. Let me know what you think till now.


	2. Fallen Angels part 2

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories – Short-Fiction 3, part 2**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!**

Kino sat with the young girl for a while asking her questions about the country. The young girl explained that her sister had been given a special letter and that she could get a lot of money if she went to a certain place for a special test. There have been a few people that have come back, but many that haven't and they were claimed as missing people. She was worried that something happened to her sister on the way there or the way back. "I'm afraid that if I stop waiting that she might never come home." She said sadly.

The young girl explained that the letter had told her sister to meet them in the Western part of the City which was forbidden unless you got a letter that gave you special permission to go into that part of the city.

Kino's mind wondered as the young girl spoken. She couldn't imagine waiting for someone for so long, then suddenly an image of Shizu flashed into her mind. She remembered that he was probably worried and waiting for her back at the inn. She began to feel a bit guilty for the things she said after hearing the young girl's story. She told the girl she'd come back tomorrow so she could hear more since it was getting late and walked back to the inn with Hermes by her side.

"Kino?" Hermes asked. "Are you all right? You've been very quiet since we parted from the girl." Kino looked down at him and smiled. "I'm fine Hermes. I just kinda got something on my mind." She looked back ahead spotting the inn. As she got to the inn the opened the door very quietly and pushed Hermes into the corner. She noticed Shizu on the bed by the window, as if he was looking out for someone, so she tippy toed up to him when Riku noticed her and jump off the bed he was on to Hermes' side. She hopped on the bed gently and tried to get in front of him wondering why he hadn't noticed her, but then she noticed he was sleeping.

She noticed his eyelids were quite red and she realized the night before he had stayed up late trying to find the right roads they were going to take. She felt even worst now to have made him worried that he tried his best to stay up to welcome her back. She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him gently went he suddenly woke up from her touch. He spun around to face her. "Kino! I'm..." before he got to finish he found himself lip-locked with her. As they broke, Kino looked up at him with puppy eyes. "I'm sorry." She apologized. Shizu looked down at her and petted her head. "I'm sorry too, for saying what I said and I know you're strong. I just worry though that one day you might not come back to me." He said taking her into his arms.

_Flashback_

"_I'm afraid that if I stop waiting that she might never come home."_

_End of Flashback_

Kino pushed Shizu down and lay on top of him continuing to kiss him deeply, while Shizu returned her kisses. He loved it when she wanted to be close to him like this and he enjoyed having her small chest against his, hearing her heart beat, feeling her skin with his hands. "I love you so much Kino." He replied in her ears gently nibbling onto it. Kino blushed and moaned with pleasure as he continued to kiss her. She sometimes enjoyed his company like this, it made her feel more like a woman and fill those needs she sometimes had.

"... Kino..." Hermes wined. "Do I really have to watch this?" he complained. Kino looked toward him realized that they were being watched. She took her coat on the end of the bed and tossed it over Hermes' headlight. "There you go, now go to bed." She laughed. "Thanks..." Hermes said sarcastically. Kino and Shizu cuddled for a while longer till they both feel sleep together arm in arm.

**OK this might be a few more chapters then I though it would be. Hopefully you enjoyed the Kino X Shizu moments in this one and the whinny motorrad we all know and love!**


	3. Fallen Angels part 3

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories – Short-Fiction 3, part 3**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!**

The next morning the sun was shinning into the room causing a small piece of glass that hung at the window to create many wonderful little rainbows all over the room. There was a small chill in the air as the wind blew around the room while the sound of metal and leather swiped together back and forward. The sound started to annoy Shizu as he opened his eyes and looked around to find that Kino was already up practicing her gun out speed. She would put her gun in and out of it's pouch practicing to get faster at it. He wondered why she would practice always in the morning, it seemed to be her favorite time to do it.

He yawned and got up walking behind her and putting his arms around her. "Morning." he told her. Kino put her gun away and turned around to give him a good morning kiss. "Morning lazy head." she giggled. The way she put it made him laugh. She then walked over to Hermes uncovering him from her coat from the other night. "About time you come see me again! I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten me!" he said in an angry tone. "I'd never forget my best buddy, Hermes." she smiled. "It's time to keep our promise, remember?" he asked him. "Oh yeah, that little girl." he answered back remembering the other day before Kino's little rude act to him.

Today Shizu joined them on their trip to the spot they went the day before and he met the young girl that they had talk to. She was still waiting for her sister at the same promised place. After talking for a while with her they went for a walk to see how close they could get to the Western part of the city. As they were walking near some bushes in a area they though there was no one around, they noticed a girl around the age of eight-teen looking around the bushes. She had long silky light blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. All they seen was really the top of her head since the bushes were so tall, so they decided to get closer and ask her a few questions.

Once the girl spotted then she ran the other way hopping they didn't see her. They chased her for a bit trying to catch up to her. "I wonder why she's running away." Shizu said as they closed in on her. They finally caught up to her when she came to a dead end and they got a better look at her. The girl had long wings on her back like a bird, that were pure white. It was like seeing an angel of pureness. Kino and her companions couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was impossible to have wings like a bird. Kino got closer to the girl who was looking really nervous and poked her wings. "Stop it! It tickles!" she laughed.

Kino looked at her in confusion. "So they are real. You like a human bird..." she said in amazement. Shizu and the others just stood there unable to believe their own eyes. "What are you?" Kino asked.

The girl looked away still quite nervous. "Your not afraid of me?" she asked. Kino shook her head as a no form of saying. The girl looked back at her and smiled and put the hand on Kino's head. "You are a very kind and interesting girl." she smiled.

The beautiful angel girl looked up at the sky as with a hurt expression on her face. "I'm an experiment." She told her. "Even with these wings, I cannot fly, I cannot even return to the village. I want to see my little sister so much, but I can't let her see me with these." she explained. Kino remembered the little girl they met that was waiting. She described her to the angel girl who said that yes it was her sister. "Yes, thats her." she explained. "I don't think she'd hate you just because of your wings. She has been waiting all this time for you to come back." Kino tried to tell her. "Yes, I know..." She explained trying to get Kino to understand. "But, my sister is afraid of birds and if she saw me with these she might never want to see me again." she said in a sad tone.

Kino began to feel sad for the angel girl when the girl suddenly turned toward her looking at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but I must leave you before we are caught speaking. The scientist might try to take you as well to experiment on, now that you know the truth about us." She explained as she turned to walk away. "Wait..." Kino begged. "Are all the missing people in town like you know?" she asked. The girl nodded then ran off pass the wall again, back into the only world she could fit into. Kino wondered if they would meet again. She wanted to know more about what had happened to them,

Kino and her companions returned to the part of town they were at in the morning. "Kino?" Shizu asked. "Are you all right? You know we should get involved into the customs of this country right?" He asked her worried she might break that rules, wanting to bring the sisters together again. Kino nodded, understanding his point, but still feeling as in her heart might break any second knowing she knew and the little girl might continue her wait forever.

**To be continued. Looks like this might turn out to be 4 or 5 chapters long. LOL Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Fallen Angels part 4 FINAL

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories – Short-Fiction 3, part 4**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!**

As night began to fall once again, Kino stood by the window for the last night looking up at the rising moon that glowed up high among the starry skies. She listened to the sounds around her, Riku breathing as he sleeps, Hermes being quiet for once, Shizu was in the bathroom taking a shower. All the songs around her seem to be singing a song together as she listened more intensively.

She still had the two girls on her mind and still couldn't accept it. She imagined herself in their situation and it made her heart grow sadder. As Shizu got out of the shower half dressed like usual, he came by her side concerned. She had been quiet since they got back and seemed unhappy about the current situation. "You know you shouldn't get involved Kino. You could be killed or even worst." He told her as if he was reading her mind on what she was thinking about. She turned to him with a more serious face then usual. "If I was in the place of that older sister, would you be happy if someone knew the truth and keep it from you." She asked him.

Shizu became quiet for a while. It hurt him, cause he wanted to answer that he'd be seriously mad and would want to go after her. But, to admit to it, he would be going against what he just told her. He took her hand and gently squeezed it. "I most likely would." He replied. "But, that's a risk I would be willing to take. They might have different feelings about it then us." Kino looked away from him feeling a bit angry. "Were not so different from them you know." She answered back as she got up and pushed Hermes out of the room.

Shizu knew she was very mad at him. He also knew she hated to be told what to do and would be stubborn enough to do it her way anyway. He got up and followed her out the room, as Riku got up and chased behind him like he always did.

Kino drove Hermes down to where she had met the young girl and was surprised to see her sitting down at the same spot even in the night went it was dark with a small lantern at her side. Kino stopped Hermes and approached her slowly as the girl turned to see her come up. The young girl gave her a welcoming nod as Kino put Hermes on his kick stand. "You're still here this late at night?" Kino asked. The young girl looked back at her and smiled. "I've had a good day today. It was almost magical." Kino smiled at her and sat down beside her. "I came her, because I got something to tell you." Kino tried to explain.

The young girl nodded her head to Kino in a no form. "Its all right, I kind of already know. I was visited by my sister. She told me she was selected to become an angel. At first her wings scared me a little but, mother use to tell me stories about angels all the time when I was little. I'm the sister of an angel" she smiled. Kino was shocked that the young girl had met her sister. Kino wondered it the elder sister had come after seeing that Kino wasn't afraid of her. The young girl began to tell her about what she saw a while ago.

_Flashback_

It was time for bed as the young girl was brushing her teeth and putting on her PJ. She had just jumped on her bed as a grand light near the window lighted up her small dark room. She instantly felt a warmness from inside herself as she approached the window. When she got there, she saw her sister which she loved so much but, she had pure white wings that hung from her back. "Onee-san" the young girl said as eyes opened wide. The older sister smiled at her. "I'm sorry if I haven't' come to see you. I cannot stay long cause god wants me too elsewhere soon. I've become a messenger for him."

The two sisters talked for a bit before the elder sister said it was time for her to go and that she probably couldn't ever return again then placed a small necklace on her younger sister's neck. The necklace had a feather at the end of it dangling against her chest. The older sister showed a similar one to her. "With this, we will always be together, even if where apart. Whenever you feel lonely, you can come talk to the stars and I will hear you, even if I don't reply." She smiled as she began to move away.

The younger sister held onto the necklace tightly. "I love you Onee-san" she said as her sister moved further and further as both their eyes filled with tears.

_End of Flashback_

Kino listened intensively to the story from the beginning to the end. The young girl grabbed onto her necklace and showed it to Kino. "As long as I have this and the stars, my sister will always be a part of me." She smiled. "Angels must be nice to see." Hermes said. Kino smiled back at the girl even if she knew that her sister had lied to her about being a messenger for god. She decided it was best keep a secret for the well being of the younger sister. For a while they sat together and looked up to the sky together.

A little back from where they stood, Shizu and Riku gently watching over them. "I think we should be going master Shizu. Kino is no danger here." Said Riku. After Shizu agreed, they returned back to the hotel in wait for Kino and Hermes' return. Later that night as Shizu and Riku were already asleep. Shizu felt something warm touching his back which caused him to turn over a bit as he noticed Kino on his bed behind him. He knew she was a bit mad at him earlier, and though it would take her time to forgive him. To his amazement she hugged him from behind quietly saying nothing. She eventually falls asleep beside him like that and they left together quietly the next day.

**Well that's the end of this fanfic. I hope you don't think it was too rushed. I had too many options on what would happen. I kinda liked this one best of all the ones. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
